


Assumptions

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Assumptions

Growing up with Spencer Reid meant constantly being overshadowed by his insane intelligence, but through it all, Sarah and Spencer remained the best of friends. Even though she was younger, she was like his big sister, constantly kicking the asses of the bullies that ripped on him. 

When they both applied to work for the BAU, Sarah assumed she’d get passed over for Spencer, because with an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and the ability to read 20,000 words per minute, he practically outshone Einstein, but much to her surprise, both of them had been offered a position with the famed BAU, earning the right to work with Agents Jason Gideon and Aaron Hotchner - two of the most famed profilers in the nation.

On their first day, they also met their other teammates, Elle Greenaway, Derek Morgan, the communications liaison, Jennifer Jareau, and the technical analyst Penelope Garcia. 

Although the two were scared at first, wondering if they’d be able to live up to the standards of the BAU, they both ended up fitting right in. Spencer of course stood out because of his unbelievable IQ and knowledge of basically everything, but Sarah had a knack for pop trivia, an amazing ability to kick ass, and a sparkling personality that made everyone fall in love with her almost immediately.

Nearly four months into her work with the BAU, Sarah found herself sinking into work life, going out with the girls on the weekends, and occasionally even going for drinks with the entire team, but more often than not, she’d meet up with Derek for coffee, or dinner, or breakfast. They spent a ton of time together, to the point where Spencer asked if they were dating.

Of course we’re not, she thought to herself. No matter where she went though, she couldn’t keep her eyes off Derek. Who could? He was a gorgeous, statuesque God. No one could keep their eyes off him. But that didn’t mean they were dating. Although…she could see herself dating him. Whatever, she thought to herself as Morgan asked her to join him on a run to the file room.

“Sarah, help me?” he asked. “I’m gonna need to bring up a few boxes.” On the way downstairs, JJ and Elle caught Sarah’s eyes and wiggled their eyebrows. They’d also been under the assumption that Morgan and Sarah were a couple apparently. 

Once in the elevator, Morgan took in the confused look on Sarah’s face. “You okay?” 

“Everyone thinks we’re a couple,” she blurted out. Her face went beat red.

Morgan shrugged. “Yea, I know.”

“You know?” Sarah asked with an incredulous laugh. Considering how private a person he was, she would’ve thought that would bother him. “It doesn’t bug you?”

“Should it?” he asked as they got off the elevator and headed toward the file room. “I mean, I could do way worse when it comes to the fake girlfriend department.” He winked in her direction, leaving her stunned out in the hallway. After a moment, Sarah headed inside. “Does it bother you?” he asked.

Sarah smiled. Getting mistaken for Derek Morgan’s girlfriend was not on anyone’s list of bad things. “No,” she said, combing her hair behind her ears and starting the search for the files they needed. “I just thought it would bug you. I know how much you hate gossip and like keeping your life private. Plus, we aren’t dating. Considering the amount of ladies around here that throw themselves at you, I’d think you’d like to get rid of that idea so that you could make a move.” She was rambling and she knew it. As a kid, she never rambled. Until she met Spencer. Then she started rambling constantly. She was going to have to smack him for passing that onto her.

Morgan pulled out two of the files that he needed before turning back toward her. “What makes you think I want to make a move on them?” he asked with a knowing smile. Is this actually happening? She never thought she’d be Morgan’s type and yet, here he was basically insinuating that the reason he hadn’t corrected anyone is because he’d been hoping it would happen.

Sarah’s mouth hung open. She should probably close it or she’d start catching flies. “You’re Morgan,” she laughed unconvincingly. “We all know you like the ladies.”

“I do,” he said, turning back to grab another file. “Right now though, I have a thing for a very specific lady.”

“Really now?” Sarah asked, turning toward Morgan and smiling, handing him the four files she’d found so far.

Slowly, Morgan turned around and smiled softly at her. It was actually remiscent of Spencer’s smile when he blushed. “Yea.” He stood up, and Sarah did the same, coming within inches of him without meaning to.

“Any chance you want to let me in on her name?” Sarah asked coyly. “I might be able to hook you up.”

With a smile, Morgan leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She nearly whined when he pulled away. “Something tells me I’ve already been hooked up.”


End file.
